Tokyo Love
by CautionHardcoreGamer
Summary: The return of the Rowdyruffs shocked the Puffs after their 'reunion present' to them! After their day has ended disastrously, they expected things to get better the next day! But it unfortunate took an unexpected turn when the Ruffs appear at their school! Shall Love bloom? (Rated T) (Reds/Blues/Greens)
1. Prologue: Reunion Kiss

**Started Date : 5/2/2016**

 **A/N: Oh dear! It has been a while since I have updated anything, I am so sorry! To express my apologies out loud, we are beginning a first new series! This is not an AU, and the plot remains the same. This takes place after the final episode of the PPGZ anime, where we continue the lives of the three heroines of New Tokyo! I wonder what shall happen when three familiar villains attend Tokyo High? New love blossoms, followed by rivalry, jealousy, conflict and puzzle!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **..Tokyo Love..**

 **\- Prologue -**

 _By CautionHardcoreGamer_

 _The bustling community_ went around. The people of New Tokyo were busy running around, buying groceries or chatting by at French Cafes. Sped across the sky was light streaks of pink, blue green..

 _"Look! Look!"_ yelled a child, who tugged at his mother's hand. "It's the _**Powerpuff GirlsZ!**_ "

People started to yell, and excitedly yelp to the sky as their favorite heroines sped by.

Short mini-skirts flowing, exposing their bare behind and unders as their shoe-jets propelled them forward.

"Ahh..! It just feels so amazing, right girls?" Blossom, the proclaimed leader, asked, starting to fly laying back.

Bubbles, the perky blue then yipped, eyes glistening with worry. "Don't do that, Momoko-san! The last time you did that, you had a reaaally bad headache!" She warned.

On the other side where Buttercup flew, she rolled her eyes irritatedly. "Let her do what she wants Bubs'," She waved her hand carelessly to show her lack of concern in a sarcastic manner, "We'll just tell Ms Keane that she choked on too much cake again!"

Buttercup burst out laughing after what she said, bawling her eyes out.

She then smacked straight into a bird.

Blossom rolled her eyes, a triumphant glint in her eyes. "That's what she said." She snickered.

Bubbles giggled.

The green puff recovered, scratching her ravenish-spiked hair. She pouted, cheeks puffed in in defiance. "Yeah, yeah!" She huffed, embarrassment flustering her cheeks. Blossom and Bubbles just laughed on.

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

Blossom flipped open the contact. The screen buzzed, revealing a worried Professor Utonium. "Girls! It appears to be that the Rowdyruffs have returned! I'm afraid they're robbing a bakery shop this time. _Delifrance_ if I am not wrong." He reported.

That triggered Blossom's anger. Buttercup and Bubbles knew that Delifrance was Blossom's favorite cafe/cake shop.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ She roared.

Before Bubbles even blinked, Blossom was missing. A pink streak located farther away. Buttercup sweat-dropped, and followed after. "Momoko-saaan!"

* * *

 _"Hahah! Hahahah!"_

 _"Na-na-ne-poo-poo! We've got your gooodies!~"_

Delifrance cafe was in a mess. Tables and chairs flew around left-and-right, and cakes dropped to the floor like flies. Yelling, childishly screaming and pranking were three fellow male figures.

Crashing through the roof were the arrival of the Puffs. They stood tall, chins high as they angrily pointed. "Stop right there, ruffs!"

The delifrance owner, who hid behind the counter, then let out a faint sigh, "Oh my precious roof.."

Brick, the overpowering leader of the group, stuck his tongue out. "Suck it!"

Boomer, the blonde brother pulled down his lower eyelid. "Hags!"

Butch, the green raven brother made a disgusting expression. "Losers!"

The three ran off, carrying a large sac of cakes and goodies.

 _ **"AFTER THEM!"**_ screamed Blossom, as she charged.

Buttercup grunted and followed, by Bubbles.

* * *

Brick hid behind a brick wall, followed by his brothers. They all panted, "There. We've got their attention." He proudly heaved.

Boomer's playful expression turned bright, with a beam. "I can't believe we're seeing them again!"

Butch grinned. "It has been a while.."

The boys had a nostalgic feeling, their eyes dreamish.

"Hey, do you think they'll ever give us that _kiss_ again?" Boomer brought up cheerfully and shamelessly, with a bright smile.

Brick and Butch's cheeks turned redder than Brick's eyes. Brick stuttered. "Do-Don't get your hopes up!"

Butch rolled his eyes, "Remember the deal. Whoever kisses their counterpart first wins!" He pumped his fist.

Boomer and Brick grinned as well, furrowing their eyebrows in determination.

"Camera ready, bros?"

They slid out black iPhones from their pockets, a smirk on their faces.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed an excited Boomer.

They went separate ways, to chase their respective counterparts.

* * *

 **[With Brick,]**

As fast as his legs could carry, the weigh of the cakes behind on his back, he had managed to attract the attention of Blossom, and lead to a farther route down the road. Leaping over barrels, and climbing lamp posts, his parkour skills have gave him an advantage to navigate easily through small cracks to tall buildings.

 _ **"BRICK JOJO!"**_

Brick nearly flinched. _She must be really mad.._

There was wind flowing that was absorbed from behind, and it told him that Blossom was nearing. _My chance! My chance!_

His free hand slid into his pocket, and glistening black was his iPhone. Clearly stolen, as you already predicted.

 _ **"I WILL MURDER-"**_

Brick kicked up, and leapt to the air, and turned his body mid-flight and saw Blossom charging _directly_ at him.

His hand let go of the sac of cakes, and felt it brush Blossom's side-breast to her waist. The force pushed him more but as he was _'dangerously'_ close to her face, he leaned forward to her cheek, and gave it a peck.

At the same time, his other free hand had his iPhone, and it was on Camera app.

 _Snap!_

The duo collapsed to the floor together. Blossom on top of him, grasping his jacket as her cotton-pink eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

Brick wriggled out and dashed, his hand grasping his iPhone.

Blossom was too shocked to continue.

* * *

 **[With Boomer,]**

Boomer was slower. Slower than his brothers. Bubble's cries to get him to stop was getting louder as he ran. His heart pounded.

He clumsily knocked over baskets of fruits, and nearly tripped before. Bubbles wasn't doing well either, always saying honorifics and apologies as she passed.

Sweat trinkling down his moving body, his sweaty palms clutching the sac of cakes. He panted and wheezed. His footing slowered, and he was knocked by a speedy Bubbles, who had him pinned, _on top of him.._

"I got you!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Boomer inhaled the open space between him and Bubbles.. The fresh scent of honey. Absolutely _delicious_.

With the honey-scented smell powering his muscles, he grasped onto Bubble's frail arms, and spun her over, pinning her down.

Boomer dove his head in, and pecked her cheek, feeling her lips brush on her smooth skin.

His hand dove into his pocket, taking out his iPhone.

 _Snap!_

Boomer managed to lightly push her off, and run. He left the cakes there with a shocked, uncertain blue puff

* * *

 **[With Butch,]**

Legs faster than the wind. Butch ran with ease, a smirk planted on his pale features. Back was a nearing Buttercup.

Emerald eyes, raven hair. The exact same sort of characteristic. Buttercup was _perfect_ for him.

 **"YOU SON OF A MO$ &^# $!"**

Butch had to be quick. He dove under a man's opened legs, and leapt on a window ledge, to which he ran. He attempted to impress the green puff of his new abilities since they last met.

He jumped down, landing on a soft pile of pillows coincidentally placed there. He recovered from the fall and ran.

Buttercup chased after, her signature green streak following.

A large alley corner was nearby from Butch's sight to his right. His narrow eyes glinted mischeviously.

He openly dove to the side, hiding behind the brick wall. He dropped the sac obviously.

Buttercup saw this, smirking. _I've got you now, asshole!_

She flew to the right, and the corner of her eyes caught Butch's figure, cockily looking at her with a triumph expression.

Before she could even react, she felt his hand firmly grasp her arm, and pull her.

From there, her back hit against the brick wall. Butch leaned to her neck, breathing his cold breath onto her skin.

 _How is he so strong?!_ Buttercup screamed in her mind in frustration. She shuddered, and attempted to find a weak spot around him.

However, her thoughts was sliced when she felt contact to her cheek.

Butch inhaled her addicting smell, while his lips were planted to her cheek.

He quickly ran, leaving the green puff in a daze.

He heard someone cussing as he ran.

* * *

 **[Minutes Later,]**

In the Utonium laboratory up the hill, visible to all of New Tokyo. The evening sun rained.

Three heroines lay on the couch, with a blank gaze on their faces.

A small kid wearing a coat approached, carrying a tray of hot tea. He was followed by a robotic dog, who pounced and barked.

"Hey girls, I got you some tea." said the child.

"Th-Thanks.. Ken.." Momoko, the identity of Blossom, groaned.

Miyako, the identity of Bubbles, bit her lip, and took the tea graciously.

Kaoru, the identity of Buttercup, reluctantly drank it.

They all groaned.

Peach, who was the mechanical dog, then bounced. "Come on girls, you have to cheer up! At least it wasn't on the lips!"

Miyako sniffled, "Bu-But it was still my fir-first kiss..!" She whined.

"...I will murder that.." Kaoru trailed off.

Momoko facepalmed, "Even Kaoru can't even curse."

Miyako sobbed, "This is terrible!" She cried out loud.

Ken sweatdropped, and tried to ease the despairing tension with chuckles, "That's okay girls! Tomorrow is Monday and when you're back at school, you'll be normal as you know it!" He encouraged, Peach then bounced, agreeing, "Aye!"

Kaoru got up, and dragged herself to the door. Followed by Miyako, then Momoko.

 _"Bye Ken.. Bye Peach.."_ The three of them slurred, exiting and closing the door behind them.

A taller aged man entered from one of the other doors, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with them, Ken?" He asks.

Ken sheepishly greeted his father before replying, "When they were pursuing the Rowdyruffs, they said that the Rowdyruffs kissed them."

Professor Utonium paled. "That's what got them so upset? Not of a big deal," He shrugged.

"Kaoru's not even cussing." Peach brought up.

"My, that is serious." Professor Utonium changed his tone, rather frantic. "But it should be okay."

Ken crossed his arms. "I don't know anything about girls!"

"That is because you were always a boy, Ken." Peach snickered.

Ken huffed, "You should've became a _girl_ instead in the beginning, Peach!"

Professor Utonium laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Next chapter will be the showcase of the Rowdyruffs appearing at Tokyo High. Do get hyped!**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 5/2/2016**


	2. Chapter 1: Why are you here!

**Started Date : 5/3/2016**

 **A/N:** **Here is Chapter 1 of Tokyo Love! I hope you sure are enjoying this. I will be completing it anyways. No more talking! Let's go!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **..Tokyo Love..**

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

 _By CautionHardcoreGamer_

 _The city was bathed_ in hot rays of light. The sky was decorated with cotton-candy-like clouds, floating about as they attempted to sheathe the heat from the reigning citizens of Tokyo City.

Students were entering their classrooms, gossiping, or simply chatting. The female students wore their summer seifuku. However, their skirt cuttings are rather shorter than the recommended _'safe'_ length. When questioned, the tailor replied,

 _"Ah, it appears my ruler had a strange length shortage during the measurement stage!"_

The headmaster was terribly disappointed, but the money was spent, and the contract was submitted as official. _No refunds._

The males wore their summer uniform. They were rather disappointed having to wear long pants during the summer, but due to reputation purposes, it is necessary.

 _'Dring! Dring! Dring!'_

The bell revaberated throughout the school. The already-empty hallway echoed loud tumbling, footsteps wildly 'pittering-pattering' on the floor. Loud panting and heaving, including whimpers.

The door fiercely slid open, and barged in the ravenette; Kaoru Matsubara.

"Kaoru-chan!" exclaimed Momoko and Miyako, who cheerfully greeted her.

The classroom was not amused.

The sensei in front already had mathematical algebraic equations written in dusty white chalk on the blackboard. Some students looked as if they were about to collapse and marry the table.

" **Kaoru Matsubara!** You are late again!" Ms Keane boomed, anger laced in her tone. "This is the 8th time this month.. Have you lost your mind?!"

The raven tomboy rose her head, panting.

 _"Look at your uniform!"_

Her seifuku was crooked. Since the uniform was white, and drenched in sweat, Kaoru's tight bra could be seen from behind. Her hair was wilder than before, looking like a lion's mane when it was never even groomed before. The black bow that adorned the front was undoubtedly upside down..

The class could not help but steal giggles and laughters. Momoko failed horribly in containing herself. Miyako the same.

Kaoru groaned.

 _ **"DETENTION!"**_

Her eyes widened, and she whipped her head up at Ms Keane, "B-But Keane-sensei!" She blustered, "My dad is bringing me to go see the soccer match tonight! Plus, it's saturday!" She reasoned, desperate in attempt to escape the punishment.

However, the black-haired sensei kept her firm gaze, and looked down harshly. "Face the consequences, Matsubara." She said, "You'll never learn if your life is filled with privileges."

 _"Bu-!"_

 **"-No buts'!"** Snapped Ms Keane, "Now head to your seat, and get the formula from the person beside you. See me after class to get the detention form."

Kaoru stomped grumpily to her seat. Third row towards the window. The boys commented on her lateness, and had a few laughs about it. The girls looked at her anxiously. _Mitch_ , one of Kaoru's closest friends, then gave her a thumbs up from a farther seat. Kaoru looked up, eyes brightening, and replying smugly with a reassuring smirk, and a peace sign.

Miyako was located the North-East of Kaoru. Momoko just beside Miyako on the right.

Ms Keane recomposed herself, and addressed the class with a cough.

"Alright, class. Now we have that episode out of our midst, here is the announcement that you all have been waiting for!"

Miyako and Momoko looked at each other particularly, seemingly nervous.

The dark ginger-haired heroine sweated, her bubbly eyes darkened. "I hope it isn't what we suspected.." She murmured.

The blonde blue shuddered, hugging herself. "R-Right.."

Kaoru then leaned forward, "What's up?"

Momoko whispered in return, "You'll see.."

"We'll be having new students in the class!" Ms Keane exclaimed, "Three boys that were home-schooled will be attending our school and class for the very first time. Everyone, please give your warm welcomes to.."

 **"Takao Takehara."**

 **"Takii Takehara."**

 **"Takun Takahara."**

Three boys entered the classroom. They weren't wearing the school uniform. However,

 _"Oh."_ Momoko murmured.

 _"My."_ Miyako gasped.

 _"God."_ Kaoru groaned.

 _ **"..Rowdyruff BoysZ.."**_

The first one, called Takao Takehara, was rather broad in shape, and masculine. He was dressed in a plain crimson-red tee with a patched jacket. Long, solid-orange jeans with yellow-blue converses. He gave a wink to the class, followed by a social sign, "Wassup!"

The second one, named Takii Takehara, was neither mascular-nor-skinny, and was natural with a bit of toughness to it. He wore a deep blue tee with an artistic design on it. Short, grey pants and simple purple-blue sneakers. He shyly addressed the class, one hand behind his back. "Hi!"

The third one, Takun Takahara, was skinnier than his brothers and more lean, however, there were clear muscles bulging from his shirt nonetheless. He wore a thick dark green hoodie, and a black punk-like collar around his neck. Long ripped jeans and black converses.

 _. . . ._

in a matter of seconds..

The classroom girls were crying and squealing,

 _"Oh my god! You're so hot!"_

 _"Takun! Call me!"_

 _"Have my babies, Takao!"_

 _"Takii, you're sooooo cuteeee!"_

 _"They all look so cool!"_

 _"Are you brothers?!"_

 _"Where do you live!?"_

The three boys were bombarded with questions. Ms Keane could only amusedly watch as the boys coolly and smoothly reply their questions. Takao did it confidently, Takii did it shyly while Takun did it in a flirty manner.

The Powerpuffs could only feel their souls melt into nothing.

"Alright, alright! Let us give them some space. Go back to your seats, young ladies!"

The girls were eventually ushered to their respective seats, casting dreamy looks at the Ruffs.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other, surprise and shock in their expressions.

 _"How could this happen?!" Kaoru hissed,_

 _"This is beyond our imagination!" Miyako cried._

 _"A-And ye-yesterday.." Momoko paled, her body shuddering._

 _Kaoru and Miyako went silent._

 _"M-Meet at the roof later during break. O-Our usual spot." Momoko told them._

 **"Girls?!"**

The three shot their heads up in alarm, and looked to the front. They met Ms Keane's eyes glaring at them. "Stop chit-chatting! You can talk about the boys after class, not now."

The ruffs, who had their eyes on them, were seen to have a strange glint in each their gazes.

The puffs saw smirks form on each of their mouths, and they felt all blood drain from their bodies.

Takao leaned to both Takii and Takun, whispering something clearly inaudible. But by their expressions after the message, it wasn't good.

Three extra seats were placed in the class, and eventually, the class all had a mix in seats and spots. Due to the puffs' continuous _'bickering'_ , Ms Keane had them each sit directly next with the new boys. To Kaoru's pleasure, her detention was revoked. But her pleasure turned into annoyance and disappointment when Ms Keane replaced it with showing the boys around the academy after school. Momoko and Miyako are to accompany, to their discomfort.

Each of the girls sat beside their respective counterparts.

 _One thing for sure,_

 ** _This is going to be one hell of a semester.._**

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the update! I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Tokyo Love! Stay tuned for Chapter 2, where we will see in each of their insights how they handle their own counterparts throughout the rest of the school day!**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 5/22/2016**


	3. Chapter 2: Stop bothering me!

**Started Date : 6/2/2016**

 **A/N: Chapter 2! Thank you for your awesome reviews, and it has motivated me to continue!**

 **The girls are now in separate classes. They don't have everything together, sadly. Worse, their counterparts are in their class! They are now on the lesson before Lunch break, and they have a class more, before Gym begins and then the end of the day~**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **..Tokyo Love..**

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

 _By CautionHardcoreGamer_

 **[Momoko's PoV,]**

 _"..using thermal decomposition on the Zinc Carbonate, you will get,"_

Momoko heard as Mr Kawasagi rambled on with the class, chalks hitting the board, and the students writing on their papers, filling the room with scribbles. Normally, the class would be busily chatting off with one another, but when everything was silent, it was either because the lesson was as boring as crushed paper, or that it was something extremely important. And by the way they are all handling their education, it was _very_ important.

She could've absorbed all of this new information, and use them in future studies to ensure her future. **Could've.** But _someone_ simply won't stop staring at her, filling her insides with fluffiness, and her mind with nothing but interruptions.

Embarrassment filled her cheeks until they were red, and she realized soon enough that she was writing things that won't make sense!-

"Hey,"

Momoko whipped her head to Takao, her round eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

Takao was taken back.

 _"Be quiet!"_ She hissed, in a soft tone to not cause an outburst. Detention was one thing, but she wouldn't want to show the Rowdyruffs around. _Especially_ after the mischievious looks the three casted at each other. Momoko knew that look as well as Kaoru and Miyako. The look of something devious and calculative.

 _Does he know I am Blossom..?_ It struck Momoko.

Her thoughts were snapped when she felt something brush against her hand. A sort of material. _A note?_ She looked to Takao. All she saw was his round gaze. Somehow, she was not able to distinguish anything from those _perfect_ - **! NO!**

She was completely flustered, and she noticed Takao quirk up an eyebrow curiously, his eyes glittering with doubt. Momoko felt another shot of embarrassment rush and flood her veins.

She opened the note;

 _| 'Hi!' |_

 _| -_ _Takao Takehara_

Momoko blinked.

She heard uncontrollable snickering, and when she looked towards Takao, he saw that he puffed his cheeks idiotically into somewhat like a puffer-fish, and had his mouth covered by his hands. His eyes were wide in suspense, while his throat moved to hide his laughter.

Momoko casted a glare at him when he looked to her. _This insufferable brat..!_ Wild irritation flooded her used-to-be cheerful gaze. She refused to look at him, and faced front. However, she felt heat pulse against her cheeks. She knew she was still blushing.

Blurry from the corner of her eyes, she swore she caught a sight before his head faced front, and she saw only his dark flame-orange hair.

 _D-Did I just saw something right?_

 _ **She swore she saw him blush.**_

* * *

 **[Miyako's PoV,]**

 _His gaze bore into her head._

 _I-It's nearly the tenth time..!_ Miyako panicked in her head. She swore that she was sweating right now, despite the high ventilation.

 _Wh-why is he staring at me?_

 _Is it because my foundation is messed up?! Di-Did I put enough to conceal?!_

Miyako was frantic. She scribbled with her mechanical pencil, the led writing in a beautiful handwriting, following the teacher's words, she wasn't even conscious in the lesson.

 _Snap!_

The led broke off, and left small black shards scattered on the paper. Miyako became worried, and frowned. She dug into her pencil case, and found no more led in the small led holder. Ms Latata was still writing on the board, and giving no mercy in allowing her students to follow her words. _This is for an important test! What am I gonna do?!_

Miyako felt something prod her arm, and she turned.

There was an outstretched hand, with a pencil led held between an index and thumb finger. She looked up to Takii's _soft_ , dark blue eyes..

"T-Takii.." Miyako murmured, her tone somewhat high from surprise, but it was silent.

The blonde boy seemed flustered, his gaze cornered to his eye, while his mouth was curved weirdly to show his shyness. "T-Take it.." He murmured, and placed the led on her table. His hand was surprisingly long from the _last time they've met._

Gratitude and warmth enveloped Miyako, and she felt herself taking the led, and inserting into her mechanical pencil, she looked at Takii with courage, meeting his gaze evenly, she smiled graciously. "Thank you."

She saw that Takii was ataken back a bit, and that his blue eyes widened, a lingering look indescribable to Miyako. She saw that the corner of his lips rose, and he was in a grin.

Miyako turned back. _I should be fine.. I have my mechanical pencil and led back, and I should be taking down notes like the others. But.._

The kiss from the day before popped into her mind like daydream, and Miyako felt heat blossom all over her body. She only had one question to ask herself.

 ** _Why is my heart beating fast?_**

* * *

 **[Kaoru's PoV,]**

 _Prod._

 _Prod._

 _Prod._

 _Frustration._

 _Anger._

 ** _Rage._**

A swift wind whisked past between the two greens, and Kaoru had the pen in her hands.

She glared at _Takun_ with wild fire in her eyes, every part of her skin itching her nerves to give this person a _whack_ that would leave a permanent bruise.

However, it seemed that her gaze did not cause the cocky boy to even flinch. He coolly looked back at her, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

 _"Have I awaken the small kitty?~"_

The corner of Kaoru's eye twitched.

 _"Meeowww?~"_

The creaking sound of the chair dragged forcefully against the floor screamed, and Kaoru's thundering voice boomed immensely throughout the classroom.

 **"SHUT, THE FUCK UP!"**

Students from all side looked to the direction of the thundering warrior. The teacher was not around as he had to take a toilet break. Students had begun chatting since Mr Waranaba left, and Takun would not stop being such a fucking bastard, and to just annoy her straight away. Since the classroom was made out of mostly boys, his newly-gathered entourage of female heart throbs were not present, which made Kaoru _relieved_.

!

 _N-Not because sh-she was jealous! There was no way she would like a dirty boy like him!_

It was because she would not have to stand their whines, disgusting tones, and their flirtatious movements that ultimate made her want to puke for several years in rows.

The thoughts were quickly dismissed, and she was replaced by a furious bull.

Takun seemed to be terrified.

 ** _Well, he should be._**

However, she suspected because it came unexpectedly.

Boys looked at Kaoru gripping Takun's collar with such force, that they even begun to wince. Satisfaction gleamed in her actions. However, she wasn't done yet.

Kaoru maybe the tomboy to which she was infamously known as. She gotten into more trouble than any other girl in the school. She is seen around boys at most of the time. Kaoru is also the school's girls soccer team's star player. Known as their captain. In that which made the spiked female happy and proud of her status. She often received teases and insults from other girls. Her _payback?_

Let us say they stayed at least.. -I dunno, over 50ft away from her via distance.

She thought she had done it, and had silenced the ruff into his quiet corner to cry, but to her shock, it did not work.

 _"The kitten was in fact a tiger all along. How amusing,"_

Kaoru felt a cold grip on her arm, and she felt her back harshly contact with her table. Pain revolved in.

She was pressed against the table, front-first. She felt something _scrape_ her back. Her arms were twisted, behind her back whilst Takun's grip was stainless steel.

Kaoru felt as if sparks of electricity circulated around her, and that she would evaporate into thin air. Horror flashed as she realized what Takun was doing to her.

 ** _His hand is fondling her ass!_**

Kaoru heard audible gasps, and felt shocked eyes looking at her.

She never had felt so angry in her life.

 **"BRAT!"**

She roared, and rose her feet, and twisted her body. She did not care whether her undergarments were exposed. She wanted to get out of a position _she did not want._

She felt her shoes ram against Takun's stomach, and the dragging of tables followed by louder cries.

Kaoru rubbed her wrists, and looked at Takun, expecting him to be on the floor.

Her eyes widened.

He was holding the table for support. She saw his eyes.

 _Dangerous._

This feeling. It is rarely felt by her. She was always the one to inflict it upon others, and to actually use it to her reputation. She cannot admit it.

Her innocent mind nearly crashed under the weight of that look. It was as if the classroom disappeared. All was left was her and Takun- _No, **Butch.**_

The memory of the kiss surfaced.

Kaoru ran out of the class.

 _ **Kaoru never wanted to admit. But she is actually scared.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is! I really hope this is satisfying enough. I'm looking for ways to improve my writing and English skills, and I look forward to Chapter 3!**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 6/2/2016**


End file.
